


The secret

by Saniika



Series: Mario [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, M/M, MarixYuri centric, Swearing, Underage Smoking, Victuuri mentioned on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: Yuri is angry and seeks out refuge out on the porch, where hell find comforting company. That night hell have to face something he was running from and see that skating is not the only thing which is the most important in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyBambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyBambi/gifts).



> I am fan of Mario pairing and wrote this at first for myself, as I could not find any material featuring these two. This fic is catching upon the fanart comic I drew over my tumblr.  
> This is also a gift to a very talented and inspiring author [CandyBambi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyBambi) \- please check their work out!
> 
> This was graced by the wonderful skills of my beta dear Olosta. Please look at their work here.  
> [Olosta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/olosta)
> 
> Please Enjoy!

“Yurio”, Mari said.

Yuri hated the nickname. He hated a lot of things. Its not like he liked hating. It was not a question of being short tempered either. He just had faster response time to bullshit. Time worked differently for him, the world spun a lot quicker in his terms. There was never enough of it, it was an expensive currency of life. Nothing mattered more to him than that. 

He wanted to do difficult jumps in his junior years. Yakov freaked out and wanted him to consider his growing body.

He wanted to perform advanced choreography, to shine and get a higher ranking. Victor said he should wait until he was older and gather experience with a partner to be able to portray the emotions properly. He wanted to do more, reach higher. There was only so much time left before his body hardened and put on mass and marked his artistic expressions beyond return.

All these bothersome prerequisites and expiry dates were coming in extremes, yet everyone around acted like it was better to take things calmly and steadily. News flash! Yuri was not going to sit and wait; pacing himself was not an option for him. The need to rise and burn brightly was not something he would or want to contain. Anything else he would easily attempt to do; there was literally nothing he’d shy away from. Others saw it as stubbornness, an unlucky quality, yet he saw it as courage and an important ability to make it out in the world. Not shying away from anything meant quick gain in experience; any given challenge was a chance to grow and learn. He liked to keep his pride though, and believed in the power of guts. So far it brought him places, and where he was now meant something. No one could deny it. He wanted to prove himself at any cost.

Victor was probably the only one who could grasp it, actually comprehend and understand it. He could tell back then, when Yakov fumed about the forbidden jumps. It might looked like he humored him and was amused observing them, but as a skater and an artist, Victor knew how Yuri felt. He could tell by the glint in Victor's eyes. By the time he has spent immersed in practicing and designing the new routines long after their rink mates finished their practice. By the force of wanting to surprise people, to shock them, and by the desire to break lines and predefined ways laid out in the figure skating world. 

Essentially Victor and Yuri share a common objective. Yuri wanted to surpass him, and to do so he’d have to move on at a faster pace. Victor would not stick around for too much longer. His own expiry date crawled upon his back with each new season. He was stuck now, wasn’t he? No one knew what his next move was going to be, but it was obvious he was struggling. Yuri intended to use all his trump cards to maximize his chances. Even if it meant rushing after the airhead to Japan, he’d do it. So what! Small sacrifice to endure for the greater cause.

He just didn't expect to be confronted by obstacles of this caliber. Victor was not going to be easily used as he had thought initially. Apparently, he was pursuing his own agenda that heavily involved Katsuki Yuuri. Skating was very important to Yuri, and he put so much dependency on Victor, hoped so much to achieve a specific goal with his help… It was a little more than little frustrating to see his countryman turned into… this.

Victor was attracted to the Japanese like a fruit-fly to wine. He buzzed around him, hanging on every little thing he did or said - not exclusively involving skating, but literally everything he was doing. For someone like Victor, who was so preoccupied with himself and skating his whole life, it was very odd to shift the focus on someone else. Even if Yuri acknowledged Yuuri’s skills, which he did, it was at the very least incomprehensible. Yuri only fathomed it had to do with something else than with skating; it was more about interpersonal relationships, which he did not wish to explore. Regardless if it was Victor. For all he knew, Victor wouldn’t get stuck in this place when his fascination fizzled out. It would’t be the first time it had happened. When he detected something, even if very faint, he’d go after it. Things, activities and people. All measured by equal interest and abandonment, departing by the end of his passion.

The evening quickly sent his hopes for something worthwhile to happening into trash because Victor returned to the onsen back from his outing as a literal personification of a fruit-fly. He was heavily inebriated and decided to strengthen the effect with further bottles of Sake, because Victor was a man of excess. He either went big or went home. For him the fun had just started; he indulged in seeking out pleasure with unrestrained abandon. He did not skate competitively this season after all.

“Aaaah, Yuu-ri, neee? It was like that, Yuu-ri-chan! Odnako?” Victor was wasted, draped all over the young Katsuki and cooed slurred nonsense in his ear. There was no pretty way to put it. Surprisingly he coaxed the pig in joining him, blabbing that it was oh so very sad to drink alone and Yuuri was the only adult around, perfect to serve as drinking buddy. If he were sober, he probably wouldn't offer him alcohol, not to mention pressure him to drink it. The first thing he did as a coach was ban all that would prevent Yuuri to lose weight. Drinking involved. 

An hour and several bottles of wine later and Yuri has found himself in the company of two drunkards, one more intoxicated than the other, but both equally embarrassing. He found it almost ironic that it took only a little more alcohol to see them both affectionate towards each other again. 

They looked almost as happy as on the banquet, the only difference was they were…domestic and not as flamboyant? The infatuation unfolded between them as in a snap of a finger. Victor was pretty obvious about how he felt about his fanboy when sober, granted a little tamed considering his standards, but the pig was pointlessly shy and reserved. How pathetic, pursuing his needs and passion was a privilege to take on with full force! Hesitation just allowed other predators to claim a spot instead of those who paused. Somehow it made Yuri hate Yuuri even more. The weak bastard irritated him to no end.

Yuri felt like gagging when they giggled for no apparent reason, his patience worn thin. He showed them a finger and stormed outside to the porch, completely sure they didn’t even register him leaving.

He quickly stopped in his tracks as a familiar figure caught his attention on the other side of the veranda. His eyesight was still a little blinded by the soft orange light from the hall and getting outside into the pleasant twilight created by pale moonlight and darker shadows took a moment to get used to. The deeper shade of red fabric the person was wearing gave it away as the onsen uniform, but taking in further features made him recognize who it was.

The wild dyed hair was barely contained in place by a violet headband that blanketed the vaulted nape, strands from the locks escaping on the sides, near the pierced ears. Mari’s eyes locked on him, her bushy eyebrows so reminiscent of her brother's rose and the loud exhale encircled her in a translucent cloud of smoke. She relaxed the cigarette in her fingers and leaned back to prop herself with a hand on the boards she was sitting on. It was her break time.

Yuri was a little taken aback. He haven’t had a chance to meet her under circumstances like these. She was the one who christened him with the hated nickname, was his very obvious fan and did nothing to contain her excitement. Yet when she served him at the onsen, her customer service made him believe she did not know anything about him as a skater, the way she would treat him as any other guest. That one thing he was confused about too. 

While she was a sister of a figure skater, she did not display any knowledge of the sport and had literally no clue about Yuri as Yuuri’s rival before he arrived to Hasetsu. It was almost as if she decided to worship him at the first sight, regardless of what he was capable of or what his forte was. He was used to his crazy fans, but those at least pretended to be, or were informed about him on some level.

In a way she was a contradiction to him, just like Katsudon. Wild avid fan and yet calm as fuck in his presence most of the time. She was there, an important part of the staff, even if you were served by her and realized you did not even register she left. Only the beverages and food on the plates were proof she had been there. She seemed to magically disappear. Perhaps she possessed weird butler ninja skills. Yuri was fascinated by the Japanese hospitality culture so different from Russian customer service, though similar on more levels.

“Hi!” she said in her raspy voice, raspy from smoking for years. It reminded him of his grandpa.

He was so pissed just a moment ago and the irritation still traveled around his nerves; he decided to hang around her for a while. She knew when to be quiet and seemed like she would not make his evening even more unbearable.  
The woman was nursing the cigarette, playing with it between takes and blowing out smoke sideways, away from Yuri. He caught her side eyeing him and saw a smirk spread on her face with a knowing look. Her hand dipped inside the jacket of her uniform and she conjured a package, thrusting it towards him.

Oh. She was 30, but she was cool.

He quickly assured himself with a short glance if she was serious, seeing only a secretive stare, and took a cigarette from the case. Somehow he could imagine her doing this to Yuuri as well when he was a teenager. Heck, she probably tried to teach him to smoke and laughed at him when he most likely choked. He never saw him smoke; actually no one beside her in the Yutopia did.

She patted her chest in search for a lighter and Yuri took the chance to be more aware of her on the visual terms. Her body was strongly built, mostly hidden in the shapeless dress, but her arms peeking out of her sleeves showcased muscles from hard daily work. Her palms and fingers had short clipped nails, rough skin and despite their small size, he’d seen them carry heavy crates full of sake bottles and scrubbing the baths.

Her face carried features similar to Katsudon's and she resembled the most her father. Her slanted half lidded eyes were the same deep maroon color. Somehow it made her eyes look bigger. He wondered how she would look like with a mascara. Aesthetically speaking, he was interested in these kind of things. Victor taught him early the benefits of makeup in competitive sport and even in daily life. It helped him to feel more confident, to be different and more appealing, to bring out the already available assets.

She was pretty as she was in her raw charm, but make up would make her look sharp.

The search for the lighter proved to take longer and took more effort than she initially thought. Her palms traced her breasts and hips, which he took note of with new found interest. Her bosom was luscious and huge, the hips wide and almost robust. She was strong and independent, aware of her power, but not keen on showcasing it around.

Yuri’s eyes followed her lips as they formed an “o” around a fresh cigarette and pulled at it, taking the cigarette from the small paper box with flashy logo. Her eyelashes looked longer with her lowered gaze and they cast a shadow over her cheeks. Then their eyes connected with his own and Yurio caught his breath noticing he was staring at her. He felt as if he saw her for the first time.

Mari leaned closer, intruding on his personal space. Another surprise, since Japanese were so protective of it, he mused. He felt warmth sneaking onto his cheeks and looked on almost in trance. Her full lips, which she licked a second ago, leaving them shiny, formed few unfamiliar words and a forefinger hovered in front of them in a gesture  
he recognized as asking for silence. Her voice came in a whisper, cutting the words in syllables.

“Hi-mi-tsu.”

He could only stare, having no idea what she meant; he was caught in surprise by his earnest effort to understand her. She brought no merit to him, yet, here she was, having him hanging on that one word, his thoughts sneaking onto his brain with imagery featuring her as an important protagonist. 

He felt his face flush even more and was ready to conveniently slip into the anger. Yuri never liked to stay embarrassed for long. But Mari’s stoic face broke and her laughter came with such a lavish force he could not help but feel his mouth quivering and spreading in a smile. Blushing or not. His chest relaxed and all the tension disappeared, he was forgetting why he was angry in the first place. It did not matter anymore and he did not find a reason to be wound up. 

They sat after for a few minutes without speaking, smile looming on their faces in pleasant silence. The woman said something finally, raising to her feet and looking apologetic and pointing to the inside of the house. Ah, so the break was over. 

“Oyasumi!” She said with a less raspy and louder voice. Yes, that one he knew. Good night. His chin lowered in acknowledgment. “Dobroy nochi!”

She turned on her feet and stopped suddenly. Her hand dipped back into the jacket, again bringing Yuri's attention to her chest. He noted awkwardly that he gave that part of her body too much of his focus. With relief he saw her fingers pull out one more cigarette and pass it on to him. Again the finger in front of her lips and then she was gone out of his sight.

For a brief moment he considered smoking alone for a few more minutes, but he knew he’d have more use of the cigarette later. Victor was chill with most things, but not with smoking. It was something about principles and holding an athletes body sacred. He didn’t really listen when he was preaching to him about it. He meant well and probably enjoyed the lecturing too much, which made Yuri decide ultimately to pay less attention to him back then.

He stuck the cigarette behind his ear, hidden safely under his hair and the black hoodie cast over his head and made his way back to the hall, where he had left the two intoxicated idiots. He approached the opened door. The light was casting warm glow on the boards of the porch and he noted he forgot to close them as he had left before in rush of anger. He was about to throw in some smart comment to announce his comeback, but was quickly glad he did not. 

Both of the men were sitting on the floor and seemed like the rest of the world was not existing around them. They were kissing, strangely coordinated and sensual despite being more than drunk. Yuri stared in awe on the caresses they gifted each other with. It was something completely different than silly drunken antics and he was more than sure this was very earnest. More than the banquet fun, more than skating or anything else.

He backed away subconsciously knowing he was not supposed to be there and see that. It had nothing to do with him and he didn't want to have any business involving romantic escapades on his mind. Same as before, it brought no merit towards his goals and he did not plan to be distracted with something like this.

The young boy stopped behind a corner and took the cigarette from behind his ear and twisted it in contemplation. The image of Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov making out, so enamored with each other, did not leave his inner sight. The lost expression of Yuuri, with gently quivering thick eyebrows and hesitant parting lips, letting Victor’s tongue in. 

He had to wrestle with it and considered that he could not ignore these thoughts anymore, denying his interest, and that he was growing up. He had no real choice; stubbornly ignoring the awakening hormones was not possible. Instead like always, he had to take this as a chance and use it. A challenge.

Yuri could not shake the thought off. Would Mari look like that as well, while he kissed her?

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> odnako - right in Russian  
> himitsu - secret in Japanese


End file.
